Radiographic identification has been useful in helping clinicians identify in-vivo active implantable medical devices, such as implantable cardiac pacemakers. Typically, identification occurs via X-ray illumination to observe a radio-opaque tag or marker located inside the electronic compartment or embedded in the header of the active implantable device.
Radiographic identification of implantable medical devices has become more challenging because of the reduction in volume and size of implantable medical devices. The reduction in size of implantable medical devices makes it more challenging to find acceptable locations for placing radiographic tags that can be identified and visualized using standard medical radiographic equipment.